spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
These are a list of characters (actual or fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob Squarepants and/or its fan series debuted in 1991, and spin-offs debuted in 1999, during the hiatus after the premiere of "Lost At Sea" on November 20, 1998. Main (fanon) *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The main character, present since the debut of the fanon series in 1991, and Nick's series in 1999. *'Jervis Tech' - Another main character. His debut was in the episode The Human. He is very knowladgeble to SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Sandy Cheeks' - A female squirrel from Texas. Sandy wears a space-suit to breath underwater. There's a rumor that Spongebob is in love with Sandy. *'Sheldon J. Plankton' - The antagonist of the show. His dream is to destroy the Krusty Krab's business. *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. *'Nat Peterson' - A yellow and green fish. He appears in a lot of Spongebob episodes. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Person Chocolate" & "MINS XIX". *'Fred' And Blue fred- A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Evelyn' - A pink fish who wears a red bikini. As shown in an episode, she has a son named Jimmy. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *'The Flying Dutchman' - A ghostly fellow who haunts Bikini Bottom. *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. *'King Neptune' - The King of Atlantis. *'Queen Amphitrite' - The Queen of Atlantis. *'Triton' - Neptune's son, he is a prince and the heir to his father's throne. *'Mindy' - Neptune's daughter, she is a princess. *'Esa '- Triton's love interest, she is Aphrodite and Are's daughter. *'Uma TailFin '- Esa's foremer arch nemesis, she is now Esa's friend thanks to Triton. *'Thomas The Tank Engine' - A little steam engine who hates Sandy Cheeks. *'Po Star '- A character in a fanon series based on Kung Fu Panda. *'Patrick Jr.' - A fanon main character. Appears in "Wi-fi Krab" (1992) *'Bubble Buddy' - A main character in The Bubble Buddy Show, the episode "Bubble Buddy", and made a cameo in "The Above Life" (1994). *'Shiny' - Son of Bubble Buddy and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'Mrs. Buddy '- Bubble Buddy's wife and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'Shubie - '''A main character in Spongebob Squarepants: The Other Story. Cameo in "Housemates" (1993), "Singing Pat" (also 1993), "Nicktoons Battle" (1994), and "Punishment" (1995). *'Cashie -''' *'SpongeSue SquarePants '- SpongeBob's wife who is a lawyer & likes to sue bad guys (including Man Ray). The main reson she married SpongeBob is because he makes her laugh. Bikini Bottomites * Annette - a pink fish who is a fan of Larry the Lobster. * Gus - '''A cameo character in "Spongebob Squarepants". Appears in "Whales Tales" (1996) as a cameo and in the "Sponginator" (1997) specials. He made a breif cameo in New Years special (1998). * '''Chey - a green, tall fish who appears as a Bottomite in Season 10 * Dsun-Tee - an orange fish that starts appearing in Season 10 * Barbara - a fish who works for the Bikini Bottom News. * Beth - a student who once attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School. She graduated before the episode, "Hall Monitor" occurred. She was also only mentioned by Mrs. Puff herself and someone shouting "She Graduated". * Bob - a Bikini Bottom News anchorman. made a cameo in "SB vs. Ronald McDonaled" (2001). * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * Dale - A fish that plays badminton at Goo Lagoon. He was arrested in the episode, "Ditchin'." * Dave - A orange fish who received roses from SpongeBob in "Valentine's Day". He made a ten-second cameo in "Micro-Squid" (1992), overhearing Squidward's yelling. That was also his first appearance. * Billy Fishkins - A blue anchovie with black hair wearing a tuxedo Bikini Bottom High School student who Pearl and her gang seem to like. * Brian Flounder - A Bikini Bottom High School student. *'Grandma Squarepants' - Spongebob's grandmother. Appears in the pilot, "Shadow" (1991). * Frank - a red-orange fish that wears a light blue shirt. * Gina - One of Pearl's friends. * Hans - an enormous arm clad in a navy blue officer's jacket with gold trim. His arm appears occasionally to move SpongeBob, or to attempt to eat Mr Krabs. He has a German accent. Seen in "Suds", "Imitation Krabs", "Model Sponge", "The Battle For Bikini Bottom Video Game" and in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. * The Hash Slinging Slasher - a ghost made up by Squidward to scare SpongeBob when they were working the "Graveyard Shift" together. According to Squidward, he was a fry cook who accidentally sliced his hand off and replaced it with a spatula, and that when he was hit by a bus he was fired at his funeral. Therefore he comes back to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to exact his revenge on all within. In the night when the scary story starts to become true, the dark shadowy figure with a spatula in his sleeve turned out to be a fish looking for a job. *'Jack' - nicknamed "Angry Jack." He owns a store that sells snail shells. He appeared in the episode, "Shell Shocked." * Janet - Fake mother to Patrick. She and Marty came to Patrick's house for Starfish day thinking they were Patrick's parents. * Jess - A green fish who wears a purple shirt and blue shorts. He is a regular Krusty Krab customer. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Jimmy - Son of Evelyn * Jimmy - A student at Mrs. Puff's boating school as seen in "Hall Monitor". It is unknown whether or not he is the same Jimmy as above, Evelyn's son. It is likely that this is true, since he was seen sitting with her in "Squid Wood". His earliest appearance was in "Ripped Pants". * John - a bald fish who is Nancy Suzy Fish's boyfriend. * Judy - One of Pearl's friends. She was mentioned in a few episodes. She was at the prom in "The Chaperone" where a hotdog flew into her hair. * Lenny - An anchovy fish who is one of Mable's husbands. He is a regular customer at the Krusty Krab and is seen in downtown Bikini Bottom. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Mable slapped him in "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Mable - an old lady in a wheelchair. Her name was revealed in "The Two Faces of Squidward". * Mailfish - Delivers the mail in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob chats with him in "Procrastination." He is annoyed by SpongeBob, just as Squidward is. * Marty - fake father to Patrick. He and Janet realize they do not have a son when Patrick's real parents come. * Mayor - a flounder who is the Mayor of Bikini Bottom. Opens unfinished bridges ("Doing Time") and attends snail races ("The Great Snail Race"). He is a flounder with grey eyebrows and mustache, wearing a black tux and top hat. * Monroe Timmy - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Patrick's Coach - He was Patrick's coach since Patrick was a kid and he only appeared in the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick" * Perch Perkins - The on the street Reporter for Bikini Bottom News. * R.R.: Sandy's ex-boyfriend from Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. Not much is known about him, except he's a mysterious grey-squirrel who is seeking revenge on the group his ex joined. He is known to be greedy, talented, and evil. He crossed is moral event horizon when he murdered a character. * Sally - A Krusty Krab customer. Her name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Shubie - A pink fish who is seen at the Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon. * Tina * Tyler *'Drifter' - A sponge that looks like Spongebob, but with black hair. *'Patar (Prehistoric Times)' *'SpongeGar (Prehistoric Times)' *'Sqoug (Prehistoric Times)' *'Primate Sponge (Prehistoric Times)' *'Prehistoric Starfish (Primitive Star) (Prehistoric Times)' *'Rebecca Rechid' - Nat Peterson's Childhood Friend Bestfriends Love Ever. *'Terrance Henry Stoot' - Rebecca Rechid Lovers. *'The Queef Fish Sisters' *'Hugh J. Fishnate' *'Wendy SquarePants' *'Daisy Shinding' *'Annie Bubblebottom' *'Randy Bubblebottom' *'Heidi Star' *'Mark and Milly' *'Mr. & Mrs. Argyle' *'Maurice Fishington - '''A Male fish who goes to Bikini Bottom Academy (Middle School lives at Bikini Bottom Academy) he's very popular. He usally makes fun of dorks and talks with friends. It is seen that he got into a lot of fights. He has a crush on Spongebob's Sister Chanel. *'Billy Jr. Fishington - Maurice's twin brother. He is gooder that his older brother and is moderately popular He is very nice. minus making fun of Mr.Krabs As he got from grandfather. He is friends with Sandy. Bikini Bottom High School * '''Julie * Marcia * Angela - She likes Brad. * Brad - Which Angela likes. * Octavius Rex - Pearl's ex-boyfriend Alter Egos, Things and Others *'Girly TeenGirl' - A female sponge that looks like Spongebob. *'Spongebob RoundPants - '''Spongebob when he wears round pants. *SketchBob Squarepants - Spongebob's sketch form. *'Penny - Penny is Spongebob's friend. * Chip * Used Napkin *'Plate ' *Beary - Spongebob's teddy bear. *Confess-A-Bear - Another one of Spongebob's bears. He's seen in "The Pink Purlioner". He is Beary's cousin. *Ms. Nibsy - Another one of Spongebob's bears. *Patty (Krabby Patty) - A krabby patty that spongebob dated for at least 6 hours. *Ed Star - Patrick's cousin. *Patrick Not-Star - A starfish in "Hide and Then What Happens". Fan Made-Characters *Junping Zau '- a friend of Jervis Tech. He is another human that will re-animated to appear in the upcoming show ''Jervis's Life. *Emo Bubble Buddy *Mr. Margill *Patrick's Tutor *The Ancient Fishyptans *Jervis's Siblings *Jervis's Mother *Nurse Joy *Cheer Bear *Love Bear *Care Bear *Pat Bear *sensei krabs *'Eric SquarePants' *'Richard Star' - Patrick's cousin from New Kelp City *'Jake SquarePants' * Nico Cheeks *Share Bear *SquareBob SpongePants *Sherlock Sponge *SpongeBill *SpongeRoad BrownPants *Spongesquare Bobpants *Jimmy *Spongette *Tina SquarePants *Darth Vader *Patrick 2 *Dan *Floppy *Tom Peterson *Sponge Buddy *Starfish Buddy *Worm Buddy *Crayon Buddy *Moon Buddy *Sun Buddy *Mars Buddy *Martion Buddy *George Washington Buddy *Coral Buddy *Seaweed Buddy *Algie Buddy *Penny Buddy *Box Buddy *Hamburger Buddy *Spongebob Buddy *Mr. Wiggles *Joey Star *Mike Star *Jacobson Star *Richard Star *Karia C. Star *Mort Star *Lucy K. Star *Kentron Star *Joe Star *Brad Star *Cooper Star *Layne Star *Owen Star *Eddie Star *Eddius Star *Py Star *Peter Star *Monroe Star *Grandma Star *Grandpa Star *Billy Bob Star *Tad Star *Freddy Star *Billy Star *Bill Star *Ben Star *Bo Star *Toad Star *Bob Star *Ann Star *Annie Star *Anna Star *Sam Star *Pat Star *Fi-Fi Star *Benny Star *Maya Star *"Big" Tim Star *Tim Star *Uncle Larry Star *Larry Jr. Star *Aunt Betty Star *Uncle Bill Star *Aunt Alexis Star *Alexis Jr. Star *Jordan Star *Uncle Ben Star *Uncle Bob Star *Aunt Elle Star *Caveman Patrick *Caveman Spongebob *Caveman Squidward *Patrick Jr. Star *Pat Star (Patricks Son) *Sue Squarepants *Jacob Star *Jake Squarepants *Squarepants Spongebob *BobSquare PantSponges *BobSquares PantSponge *SquareSponges PantBob *CheeseBob SquareMan *The Penguin *Alexis *Jimmy *That guy from the comercial *Mr. Krabs' unamed platypus *Squidward Jr. *Sea Monster *Krabby Patty Steve *Miranda Fishgrove *Sea Monster *KKK *Crystaline Abbeder- a 1000-year vampire girl from the Nether that Luigi says "is foxy figureatvly and literally". She appears in SpongeBob and Mario in ''Minecraft ''(with th''e ''Yogscast!), and debuted in the episode "Evicted!". *Hunson Abbeder- Crystal's father and ruler of the Nether. He first debuted in the episode "It Came From the Nether". *Robert P. Abbeder- Crystal's 999-year old brother. He first appeared in the episode "The Joust". Unlike the other Abbeders, Rob lives in a cave in the Overworld (the one? obviusly? ''labeled? '"KEEP THE F***ING S*** OUT!!!!!".' *Aaliyah Williams-spongebob's friend.she is very nice to everybody.she is 17. she is the younger sister of Darwin Williams. *Darwin williams-he is very getto.he is 19. His older brother of Aaliyah Williams *unknown uncles aunts sisters cousins brooklyn-italian brothers brothers great great great great great great great great great great great great grampas great great great great great granmas evil twins twins mutinal aquantinces b****s brothers sisters cousin of spongebob (mentioned). *PAON Major Sherrif Mark Walnburg. *PAON Ofiicers 1-43575 1/2 *PAON Officer 43575 1/2 2 Crossover Characters: *Cooper *Pokemon *Dot *Tutankhamun *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Dash *Pooh *Perry *Po *Shrek *Sly Cooper *Malleo *Weegee *Rayman *Raving Rabbids *fat Raving Rabbids *GBA *Marcus the hedgehog *Killer the hedgehog *TOM *TOM 2 *TOM 3 *TOM 4 *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Comander Rabbid *Jenny(XJ9) *[http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Piccolo '''Piccolo'] *'El Tigre' *Robot Tippi *Globox *Francis *Prince Squip *King Sammer *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Princess Peach *Toad *Toadsworth *Yoshi *Birdo *Kamek *Dry Bowser *Fawful *Cackletta *Toadette *Dry Bones *Count Bleck *Giygas *Nastia *Mimi *O'Chunks *Dimento *Starfy *Moe *Tippi *SNIT *Mr.L *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Rosalina *Mr.W *El Maskkoopa *Oucho the Cactus *Brobot *Weegeebot *Zordon *Alpha 5 *King Kirby *Queen Kirby *Prince Kirby *Prince Ice *Princess Sarhah *Grandpa Kirby *Grandma Kirby *DJ Candy Supergroove *Goth Boy *Yuki *Dr.F *Samuri Bob *BeeBee *GIR *Zim *Dib *Professer Nova *Ren'ee *Chef Gino *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Ms.Nicole *Shirley Nicole *Leaf *T.O.B.O.R *Chaz Mcfreely *Grandma Ruthie *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Roxie Road *Elmria Crump *Alexa *Vic Victor *Buddy the bellhop *Lyndsay *Petal *Hopper the frog *Jack (sim) *Sappire *Barney *Ginny (pirate captin) *Ginny (Cowboy) *Gabby *Rusty *Rodger *Proto-Makto *Makto *Goku *Vegeta *Broly the ledendary super saiyan *Naruto *Master Aran *Bean *Clara *Jermey *MC Emi *Trevor *Gordon *Gonk *King Roland *Princess Butter *The Duchess *Daniel *Linda *Zombie Carl *Madame Zoe *Mel the mummy *Star *Ninjor *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo *Wanda *Timmy's mom *Timmy's Dad *Crocker *AJ *Chester Mcbadbat *Jordon Von Strangle *Pinky *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Dr. Clamotous *Ms. Fowl *Hugh Netron *Sugar Booger *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Porky *Ness *Lucas *Samus Aran *Mr. Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Kirby *Petey Piranha *Pit *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Ganon *Sheik *Giga Bowser *Ancient Minister *R.O.B *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Andross *King Dedede *Troy Bolton *Kelsi Nielsen *Hammer Bro. *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara *Jonathan Torrens *Jessica Phillips *Ennis Esmer *Abigail Santos *Brandolynn Bentley *Kitty Katswell *Dudley Puppy *Keswick *Chief *Snaptrap *Cody Good *Creg Taylor *Gary Brown *Allen Ford (Wipeout Canada) *Zeke Baylor *The Lorax *Ted Wiggins *Audrey *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Fifi La Fume *Shirley the Loon *Hampton J. Pig * * *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson * * *R2-D2 *C-3PO * * *Twilight Sprakle *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Donald Duck *Shego *Hamtaro * *- *- *Sonic the hedgehog *Miles Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Eggman *Shadow the hedgehog *Rouge the bat *Pikachu *Mew *Mewtwo *Luciario *Jigglypuff *Giga Jigglypuff *Pokemon trainer *Charzard *Igysaur *Squirtle *Omaga *Paper Mario *Marth *Ike *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Paper Princess Peach *Paper Toadsworth *Paper Toad *Paper Goomba *Paper Koopa *Paper Bomb-omb *Hero the hedgehog *Drake the hedgehog *Josh the hedgehog *Otis *Abby *Bessie *Freddy *Peck *Pig *Pip *Duke *Bessie Hinginbottom *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Marx *Galacta Knight *Marx Soul *NOVA *Zim *Dib *GIR *Gaz *Professor Membrane *Toad Consumer *Xeaveus *Roy *Pedo Bear *'Sanji' *Wubbzy *Walden *Widget *Daizy *Ren Hoek *Stimpton J Cat *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Big Al *Clank's Mother *Commando *Deserter *Drek *Edwina *Fred (Ratchet & Clank) *Gadgetron CEO *Darla Gratch *HelpDesk Girl *Jowai Resort Owner *Skid McMarx *Miner *Novalis Chairman *Plumber *Qwark's Bouncer *Race Girl *Robot Lieutenant *Sam *Shady Salesman Billy *Skid's Agent *Ultra-Mech Scientist *Alien Queen *Blargian Snagglebeast *Billy *Ace Bunyon *Slim Cognito *Angela Cross *Desert Riders *Factory Robots *Female Infobot *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Hypnotist *Mathmatician *Matron *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Protopet scientists *Qwark Fan-Boy *Thugs-4-Less leader *Thermanator scientist *Tractor Beam Scientist *Swamp Monster 1 *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Attack-Copter) *The Unknown Thief *Thugs-4-Less leader (Ultra-Mech) *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster 2 *Thugs-4-Less leader (Giganto Mech) *Mothership *Mutant Protopet *Annihilation Nation Host *Clank's Director *Sasha Phyronix *Florana local witness *Galactic Rangers *Courtney Gears *Klunk *Lawrence *Maxmillian *Dr.Nefarious *The Galactic President *Skrunch *Supernova Taxi driver *Tyhrranoid *Robotic Space Eel *Gary and Helen *Momma Tyhrranoid *Warship *Scorpio *The Terror of Talos *Giant Klunk *Biobliterator *Captain Blackstar *Insectoid Queen *Cyber-Eye *Juanita Alvaro *Aquagirl *Eviscerator *Merc *Green *Ace Hardlight *Kid Nova *Reactor *ShellShock *Vox *Dallas Wanamaker *Slugha *King Leviathan *Clank's security backup *Emperor Otto Destruct *Luna *Professer Sprout *Skyboarder *Agency Gadgebots *B.A.R.N.E.Y. *Cute Anastasia Bot *Head Goon *High Skates Room owner *Jack of All Trades *Kingpin *Ivana Lottabolts *Prison warden *Venatonio scientist *Number Woo *Talwyn Apogee *Cronk *IRIS *Rusty Pete *Romulus Slag *Smuggler *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Zephyr *Zoni *Beacon Operator *Wind Turbine Operator *Angstorm Darkwater *Barnabus Worley *Alpheus *Alister Azimuth *Carina *Cassiopeia *Enessa *Fongoid Children *Junk Trader *Libra *Orvus *Sigmund *Snowball *Flint Vorselon *Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler *VX-99 *Hydra tank *War Grok *Elite Hydra Tank *Billy *Annie *Herk *Blobert *Top Cat *Brain *Spook *Choo Choo *Benny the Ball *Fancy *Officer Dibble *Jimmy Neutron *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Layne *Doppy *Peter the Penguin *Pat the Penguin *Pal the Penguin *Py the Penguin *Ben the Penguin *Bobby *Tommy *Thomas *The Annoying Orange *Oranges *Pear *Apple *Tomato *Fries *Eggs *Marshmellows *Strawberries *Grapefruit *Passion *Big Marshmellows *Even Bigger Marshmellows *Gary the Platypus *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *kfc gUY *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote a coyote whos dream is to catch the road runner *Pac-Man a video game character appears in game over *Ms. Pac-Man cameo seen in game over *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Sue *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Homer Simpson a yellow fat guy *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Bugs Bunnygrim *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Foghorn Leghorn *Perry the Platypus *Snap (From ChalkZone) *Xephos *Honeydew *Hannah *spongebob dreyar a s class mage he is part of the water tail guild and grandson son of makarov star *grim a supernatural who has to be friends with billy and mandy but problems are worse when he meets spongebob and patrick *thomas vladmir *natsu *Isaphel *Donald Trump Clones Real Life Characters *William Shakespear *Leonardo da Vinci *Kobe Bryant *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Thomas Jefferson *LeBron James *Paul Lavere *Thomas Edison *British Narrator *Colonists *Sir John A. Macdonald *Markus "Notch" Persson *Katy Perry *Devon Bostick *Adam West *Mark Zuckenburg * Category:pikapika Category:Spin- Offs Category:Crossover Characters Category:Lists Category:LIST Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin offs Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Spongebob Category:FanFiction Category:Already Existing Characters